


Strength through Pain

by NomiDarklighter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Force Choking, Other, Pain, Punishment, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: A short story about Kylo Ren and his master.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short story about Kylo Ren and his master.

Kylo Ren lies on his cot, staring at the ceiling. His body's aching from the torture he has suffered recently. Kylo traces the wounds, he has sustained, when Snoke lashed him, because he has failed his master.

Supreme Leader Snoke's training is hard, if not cruel. Kylo's master shows no mercy. The slightest failure leads to punishment. Kylo's always pushed to his limits. When he stumbles and falls because of exhaustion, he's not allowed to rest. He's forced to stand again and carry on. Snoke believes that only pain let Kylo gain strength and his pupil believes it too.

If it isn't Snoke, who tortures the young man, there are others with a pervert lust to inflict pain on him.  
Sometimes it is Kylo who tortures himself. It helps him to forget his former foolish and weak self Ben Solo. Every scar at his body tells from defeat and victory over his weaknesses.

Today he has failed his master again in doing his will. They were not alone, when he did so. General Hux was there. Anger grows inside Kylo, when he remembers that the General has witnessed his punishment. Two Knights of Ren had shackled Kylo to the torture stool, after they stripped off his robes. Kylo knew that his knights were used to get the same punishment when they had failed. He looks shortly at Hux and was embarrassed that the loathsome General could see him naked except of the pants they had left him. But then he couldn't think any longer about this, when the first whiplash cut into his flesh. Snoke lashed with full force, cutting nearly to the bones of Kylo's ribcage. He bit his teeth. The Knight of Ren didn't wanted to scream in front of the General. He felt blood trickling his bare upper body, when the lash cut again his flesh. He watched full of hatred to Hux, who looked with a smirk at him.

Kylo felt his anger growing with every whiplash. The pain was intense now. But he didn't scream. Instead he drew on his anger to feed the dark side of the Force in him. In this moment there was nothing left of the weakling Ben Solo in the tortured, bleeding man. He was Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren. He channeled the Force and pushed the startled Hux against the next wall. The General looked in bewilderment at Kylo, when the knight begun to Force choke him. Hux tried desperate to get rid off the invisible hands choking him. Suddenly Kylo released his grip and the General gasped for breath. Supreme Leader Snoke ceased lashing Kylo and laughed a cruel laugh. "You did well, Master of the Knights of Ren. You may leave now."

The two Knights of Ren unshackled Kylo from the torture stool and he nearly fell to the ground. He was in pain, but he managed to stand. He grabbed his robes from the floor, donned them and hurried to his quarters.

He still lies on his cot, drawing on his anger. Feeding the dark side. His master is right, through pain he's gaining strength. And someday, he vows, someday he will be so strong that he can take revenge. Revenge for all what his master did to him.


End file.
